Hot, Sweaty, Quick
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta es mi versión de lo que ocurrió aquella noche en que Kate y Rick tuvieron su encuentro en un bar... spoilers de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 5x12 "Death Gone Crazy"


**Mientras sigo escribiendo sobre mis otras historias (no se preocupen), les dejo este oneshot, porque no me pueden dar pie para esto y yo quedarme tranquila y no hacer nada... miré la escena varias veces, y concluí, en contra de lo que algunos dijeron, que la experiencia en un bar, fue entre ambos, no por separado... y esta es mi versión... disfruten... obviamente M, no pude bajarla...  
**

**Hot, Sweaty, Quick…**

Kate suspiró y cerró los ojos, había llegado temprano de trabajar y se había permitido el lujo de darse un baño de inmersión. Hacía siglos que no lo hacía sola, y no se quejaba de eso… las últimas veces con Rick habían sido increíblemente estimulantes…

Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, inspirando el dulce aroma de la espuma y las sales de baño que adoraba. Rick se las había regalado cuando cumplieron su primer mes como pareja… Rick… Rick… Rick… Kate sonrió sin poder evitarlo, todos los caminos conducían a él…

Intentó hacer el ejercicio mental de no pensar en él, de extrañarlo un poco… se concentró en el caso que acababan de resolver… recordó a esa joven… esperando un hijo… sola… pensó en Rick y en cómo había criado a su hija casi solo… y en lo bien que Alexis había crecido, a pesar de no tener a su madre cerca… sacudió la cabeza cuando la imagen de Meredith llamándolo "gatito" apareció en su cabeza…

No más Castle… solo el caso… y este agradable, tibio y aromático baño…

"_¿Acaso nunca lo ha hecho en un bar, detective? Cálido, sudoroso, rápido?"_

Kate sonrió. Por supuesto que sí… y a pesar de que ella prefería la intimidad de su casa o la de él… esa noche… el verano pasado, cuando recién había conectado su pareja con Rick… no había podido resistirse.

No era que ahora no lo deseara… pero en ese momento, casi no podía mantener sus manos alejadas de Rick… y a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Habían ido a festejar el cumpleaños de uno de los detectives de Vicios- paradójicamente, pensó Kate- y ella se había puesto un vestido tan corto que Rick no podía dejar de tocarla… el problema era que nadie estaba al tanto de la relación entre ellos y ella quería mantenerla en secreto todo lo que pudieran…

La mayoría estaba borracho esa noche… incluido él… y ella había decidido no tomar mucho porque estaba de guardia… o por lo menos, lo estaría durante un par de horas… pero no se quejaba, al menos había podido ir a compartir con sus compañeros un momento de relax…

Kate recordó haber estado bailando mientras reía con las payasadas que hacían Ryan y Esposito y había sentido la mano de Rick en su espalda baja, que tenía al descubierto. Y cuando su mirada había entrado en contacto con la de él, Kate había sentido un escalofrío. En el momento, quiso seguir bailando… pero él insistió y acercó su boca al oído de ella.

-Deja de moverte así y vámonos a casa…- le dijo con voz grave y ella sintió en su costado, la presión de su deseo por ella.

Kate le sonrió, perdiendo sus ojos en los de él, ponderando la idea…

-No puedo… en serio… tengo que ir a trabajar… técnicamente, en menos de media hora tendría que estar saliendo… lo siento…- le dijo haciendo la cabeza hacia un costado.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo conmigo? No puedo tocarte, Kate… hace dos días que estás ocupada con tu trabajo y casi no puedo aguantarme más…

-Lo sé… yo también te deseo… pero has aguantado cuatro años, sr. Castle…- su tono cambió, buscando su reacción- nada podría ser peor…

-Si aguanté cuatro años, detective…- dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados, casi no podía pensar- fue porque no sabía bien de lo que se trataba…

-Sin embargo yo te lo advertí durante nuestro primer caso juntos…

-Y no mentías… pero en ese momento, pensé que exagerabas…- jadeó él y la rozó intencionalmente otra vez.

-Y no te imaginas lo que desearía hacerte ahora…- dijo marcando cada palabra y lo sintió temblar suavemente.

-Tú eres la que no se imagina de lo que soy capaz en este momento…- le dijo y miró para todos lados, vio a todos distraídos y la tomó del brazo.

Kate caminó a su lado sonriendo, tenía en claro cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero no sabía cómo las llevaría a cabo… en su cabeza solo registraba un callejón, que era por demás de peligroso… y los baños…

Rick entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y empujó una puerta en la que se leía el cartel "_privado_". El lugar estaba en penumbra, parecía abandonado, tenía unos pocos trastos apilados en un rincón. No era muy grande. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

Rick cerró la puerta y la trabó, era imposible que alguien los interrumpiera… a no ser que golpearan…

-Castle… ¿qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó divertida.

-Solo… aprovechando los recursos que tengo a mano…- dijo y levantó suavemente la tela del vestido, acariciando intensamente la zona que más le gustaba de ella.

-Pero… este lugar está todo sucio…- dijo con algo de tensión.

-Créeme… no lo notarás…- dijo él y comenzó a besar húmedamente su cuello.

-Rick…- insistió ella, aunque los besos de él la habían comenzado a convencer.

-Relájate Kate… voy a hacerte el amor… y luego podrás irte a trabajar…- le dijo mientras con una mano seguía acariciándola y con la otra bajaba el cierre lateral de su vestido…

-Tengo poco tiempo…- dijo jadeando cuando él encontró una de sus partes más sensibles y le dedicó algunas caricias.

-Lo sé… lo sé…- dijo y se agachó, quitándole la ropa interior.

-Muy poco tiempo…- repitió con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió su espalda contra la puerta y a él dejando caer sus pantalones.

-Tranquila, Kate…- le dijo en el oído mientras levantaba sus piernas y las colocaba alrededor de su cintura, apoyándose justo en el lugar indicado- esto podrá parecer solo sexo… pero es solo una cuestión de logística… tú sabes lo que siento por ti…

En un solo movimiento, Kate jadeó al sentirlo parte suya. Cerró los ojos, no podía estar ahí con él y detrás de la puerta, todos sus compañeros que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba entre ellos… pero tenerlo así se sentía increíble y Kate sabía que lo deseaba casi tanto como él a ella…

Rick la besó profundamente y comenzó a moverse, erráticamente al principio, tratando de ajustar el peso de ambos para poder sostenerse.

-Dios, Kate… eres increíble…- le dijo y momentos después encontró el ritmo.

Kate se aferró a sus hombros mientras sentía su espalda baja chocando contra la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, él se detuvo en seco…

-Por favor Rick… no te detengas…- jadeó en su oído y él la miró, el sudor recorriendo su frente y sus ojos más oscuros que de costumbre.

-Pensé que alguien venía…- le dijo y continuó.

Kate sintió una oleada de placer que la hizo temblar y mordió el hombro de Rick para no gritar, y unos segundos más tarde, sintió el clímax de Rick, cálidamente en ella…

Se quedaron quietos un momento, intentando recuperarse de la agitación que tenían y mientras Rick la besó y acarició un momento.

Más tranquilos, Kate lo miró y sonrió. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero se sentía relajada y hasta podía decir renovada.

Él la bajó suavemente, se acomodaron la ropa y se besaron un momento antes de salir.

Rick controló que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y salieron. Kate se despidió de sus compañeros, que seguían festejando y él la acompañó a la puerta.

-Voy a extrañarte…- le dijo y le tiró un beso.

Kate sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

-Estaré pensando en ti…- le prometió antes de subirse al auto.

-Cuando me despierte, te llevaré un café… y luego nos pasaremos la tarde en la cama… prometido…

-Más te vale que me dejes dormir un rato…- le dijo y él levantó la mano en señal de rendición…

* * *

Kate abrió los ojos de repente cuando sintió el sonido de su celular…

-Beckett…- dijo sin mirar y deseando que no fuera por trabajo.

-Hey, Kate…- dijo él y ella sonrió- ¿estabas ocupada?

-Solo… tomaba un baño…- admitió ella.

-Y pensabas en mí…

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacer otra cosa?- dijo sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio, él la conocía demasiado.

-Puedes hacer muchas cosas y yo también… ¿sabes? en este momento estoy recordando aquella noche… en el bar…

-Castle…- jadeó ella.

-No pude dejar de pensar en eso desde que entrevistamos a esa mujer…

-Sí… yo también lo recordé…

-Y sé que me dijiste y quedamos en que a veces necesitas algo de intimidad… y de soledad… pero… me preguntaba si… si no podría pasar un rato… a verte… es que…

-Sí… - dijo solamente ella.

-En cinco minutos estoy allí…

-¿Tienes llaves?- le preguntó ella alzando las cejas.

-Por supuesto… ¿estarás ocupada para abrirme la puerta?

-Estaré esperándote en el baño… bajo la espuma…

-Tres minutos y medio…- dijo él y la escuchó reír.

-Respira, Castle…- le dijo y sintió las llaves en la cerradura de su casa.

Rick desconectó el celular y ella arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender. Cuando lo vio entrar al baño, se estaba quitando apresuradamente la ropa y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estabas, enfrente?- le dijo y él asintió.

-Tú nunca puedes rehusarte a mi… lo aprendí ese día en el bar…

-Eso no es cierto…- se empeñó en decir ella.

-Dijiste… _está sucio_… _no tengo tiempo_… _están mis compañeros_… pero terminaste rogándome… - dijo y se metió con ella bajo la espuma, acomodándola sobre él.

-No… eres tú el que nunca tiene suficiente… Castle…- dijo y lo besó hambrienta, dándole a entender que el sentimiento era mutuo…

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Too much? Por favor, comenten!**


End file.
